Memory Lane
by Teiuq
Summary: When an old friend, or rather, exfriend, came back into her life, someone she last expected to see in Leicester, Alexis Stevenson’s world was turned upside. With photographers capturing every minute of her life and linking her to someone she wanted nothin
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When an old friend, or rather, ex-friend, came back into her life, someone she last expected to see in Leicester, Alexis Stevenson's world was turned upside. With photographers capturing every minute of her life and linking her to someone she wanted nothing to do with, she was driven over the edge to a point where it was too much to handle. Could this old ex-friend be the person she really needs when she last expects it or would he just leave her to remember the pain and agony she had felt two years ago?**

_**(A/N: The information I use in this story about the McFlyer's arent always true or correct but please dont kill me for that. Just bear with me and go along with it k? Ta.)**_

* * *

_"Fame and money gets to people's head you know," a 15 year-old girl said, while staring at her best friend, hoping he'll get her "DONT LEAVE ME" hint._

_"Well its not going to get to me," a 16 year old boy answered, squeezing her hand. "I'll be the same guy as I was when you first meet me. Promise."_

_"You promise you'll call me? Everyday?"_

_"Scouts honor." He smiled at his best friend._

_"My birthday's coming up in three months..." her voice trailed off as she looked at the ground._

_He tilted her head up with his index finger and looked in her eyes. "I know. I'll call you then too. When have I ever let you down?"_

_Her eyes met his for a mere second then looked away. She thought about it for a minute but decided not to answer. "You're absolutely sure you that you would call me everyday?"_

_"Yes!" He chuckled. "Positive. Now give me some love," he held out his arms as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "Look, i gotta go but dont worry. I'll call you, text you, email you, all that jazz. And yes, I'll give you a call when I get there."_

_She smiled sheepishly and wiped her tears away. "You know me too well," She whispered but her voice was buried under the voice over the intercom, announcing the next plane to New Castle was about to leave in 5 minutes._

_"I gotta go now, so I'll see you 5 months. No longer, scouts honor." He smiled a goofy grin and said his final goodbye before boarding the plane._

_"Bye..." But he had already left._  
...

17 year-old Alexis Stevenson blinked her tears away as she heard someone calling her from downstairs. She put the photo back into its box and closed the lid and placed it at the back of her closet, where it belonged.

"I'm coming!" She yelled and grabbed her keys and ran downstairs to find her two out of three best friends, Kia and Martha aka Marty, frantically pacing around the family room.

"It's about time!" Kia yelled, grabbing hold of her arm and dragged her out to the car.

_Beep beep_. "Chillax would yah," Alexis said, opening the car door.

Marty shook her head. "We're gonna be late!"

"I hope we are," Alexis mumbled to herself and drove off into the next 3 hours of hell.

* * *

18 year-old Dougie Poynter stared into the mirror of his dressing room and took a deep breathe, just as his door swung open. 

"Dougie, hurry up, we're about to go on!"

"I'm coming," he adjusted his hat and with one final look in the mirror, he grabbed his bass and headed towards the stage.

_'Ok, you can do this. Just relax.'_ He thought to himself as he heard fans screaming and chanting, _'McFly! McFly!'_ He got a rush of adrenaline as he stepped onstage and broke into a grin.

* * *

"That was awesome! " A flushed face Kia exclaimed as she fanned herself off with her McFly poster, as they waited in line for an autograph from the boys. 

"The best concert I've ever been too!" Marty added.

"You mean the only concert you've ever been too." Alexis laughed, which earned her a smack on the arm from Marty.

"Shut up!"

"Be nice," Kia laughed, shaking her head.

"Any who, this is so not my first concert. I've been to one before. Remember, The Basement Junkies?"

Kia laughed. "I remember that!"

"Your brother's band?!" Alexis shook her head. "Yeah a concert with only 8 people in the audience: Us and there girlfriends!"

"But still! It still counts!" Marty defended.

Alexis was about to respond but Kia let out a scream and she knew what that meant. Afraid to turn around, she stood there, her back facing the boys, and scored herself a gazillion stares from strangers.

"Uh, excuse me?" She heard someone say. She knew that voice to well.

She looked at Marty and Kia who gave her the, 'what-are-you-doing' look.

She sighed and slowly turned around, coming face to face with someone she longingly wished, would just disappear out of her life.

"Hi," He smiled. She just stared at him. "Would you like an autograph?" But before she responded, he was halfway through signing one. "Here yah go," He smiled at her again.

"Thanks," she said quietly and looked at the ground and waited for her besties.

_'He didn't even remember me,'_

* * *

"That was strange!" Danny laughed, ruffling the youngest band member's hair, before taking a seat on the couch, in their hotel room. "Instead of crying or screaming or hugging him, she didn't even want to look at him!" 

"Mega strange!" Tom agreed.

"It's alright Dougie, you're not _that _ugly!" Harry reassured him.

⌠"aha! You're so funny!" Dougie said, sarcasm dripping off his words. "Hilarious!"

"I know!" Harry beamed, oblivious to Dougie's use of sarcasm.

Dougie shook his head. "So what's for dinner? Wait, let me guess. Pizza again?"

"You got it dude!" Tom said.

* * *

"I cant... believe... I touched... him," Kia said slowly, as she looked at her hand. "I'm never washing this again, because _the_ Danny Jones touched it!" 

"Gross," Marty said, crinkling her nose.

Alexis didnt say anything, just concentrated on the road, until Kia began to sing, that is.

"I cant believe he touched me! I cant believe he touched me! I cant believe he-"

"...touched you! We got it!" Alexis and Marty finished for her.

"...touched me." She finished her sentence off and turned on the radio.

_"...McFly, just had there sold out concert tonight. And what a phenomenal show it was. And let me tell you, these boys are_ _huge. They were nominated for a Brit award..."_

"I voted for them," Marty put in proudly, just before Alexis turned off the radio.

"Hey I was listening to that!" Kia yelled, about to turn it back on when Alexis turned off the engine.

"We're home." She pointed out and opened the car door and waited for Kia to bring her _'It's All About You Danny. It's All About you!'_ sign. "Me and Kia are leaving at 7 in the morning tomorrow for training so just help yourself to breakfast like you always do Marty,■ She opened the front door and placed a finger over her lips.

Getting the hint, the others nodded and they all tiptoed upstairs.

Kia laid out her sleeping bag next to Marty's and kissed her poster of Danny, and placed it next to her pillow.

'You're obsessed," Marty commented.

Alexis nodded. "Agreed,"

"What about you, Lexy?" Kia said. "What was with you at the show tonight?"

She shrugged. "Hey, I didn't even want to come tonight alright,"

"You still didn't have to be rude."

"Well you didn't have to drool all over Danny," Alexis shot back, hoping the spotlight would move onto someone else.

"I was not drooling!" Kia defended.

"No, you were just dribbling," Marty cracked up.

* * *

"I couldnt help drool ok, she was hot!" Danny yelled. "Hot Hot! Smokin' hot!" 

"You think we'll ever see them again?" Tom asked, looking out the window.

"I hope so,"

"Just so you can get some!" Harry laughed and Tom joined in.

Dougie didnt say much all night. Just sat there and stared into space. _'Who was that girl?'_

* * *

_'I can't believe he didn't remember me,'_

It was just past 2 in the morning and Alexis still hadn't fallen asleep.

_'I havent changed that much. Besides losing trust in almost everybody I haven't known for over 7 years, excluding him, of course, I'm pretty much the same girl I was 2 years ago.'_

She shifted her weight from on side to the other and lay awake for a bit more, then slowly fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Heeeeere, batter batter batter batter batter. Heeeeere, batter batter batter ba-"

"Shut up Vicky!" Kia screamed. "C'mon Lexy, hit it hard. You got this!"

_Smack!_

"She's at first base... second base... (Rising to her feet) third base...! HOME RUN!! Woot! Woot!"

"Gold star for you," Coach Thelma smiled, placing a star on her top, just as Alexis walked up to her. "Found it in my car, thought I'd put it to use." She write something on her clipboard then blew her whistle. "Alright girls, practice is over. Good job everyone. I'll see you all on Wednesday."

"_'Gold star for you'_" Kia mimicked then cracked up laughing. "Butt kisser."

"Bum licker," Alexis shot back.

"That was one time!" She cried. "One time I get tricked into doing something by _you _I got mocked for life."

"That was an accident! I was only kidding and you actually licked Todd Johnsons' ass!"

"I was 4! I didn't know any better!" Kia smacked her on the back of the head and added, "How else was I suppose to buy my Barbie doll? I needed cash!"

"Selling mud pies seemed to have worked." Alexis laughed, as she walked into the cafe.

"You're late," Marty said, tossing her an apron.

Alexis looked at the clocked and pulled a face. "Funny," She grabbed the clock and put it back to the right time.

"Damn," She mumbled. "Well at least I still got Nichola with it,"

Just then, Nichola walked past. "So not funny," pointing a threatening finger at Marty,

Alexis smiled and put on her apron._ 'Oh no way,'_

* * *

"Hey isn't it those hott birds from last night?!" Harry whispered loudly, and Danny's head shot up quickly. 

"Oh yes!" Him and Tom high fived each other, then Danny flattened his hair and sat up straighter.

"Oh that's so subtle, Dan." Dougie said, shaking his head.

"Oh look look! Their coming over,"

"Hey, what can I get you?" Marty asked, a beaming smile plastered across her face.

Dougie. "1 chocolate muffin.."

Tom. "...Make that 2 chocolate muffins and 1 chocolate pastry..."

Danny. "..Make that two."

Harry. "3 chocolate pastries and a latte please."

Danny. "Make that two lattes..."

Dougie. "...nah uh, 3 lattes..."

Tom. "...And a bottle of water. Thanks."

"Uh, (8 seconds later) got it. Coming right up," Marty grinned again, her eyes scanning the boys before finally landing on Tom, before leaving.

Tom nodded. "I think she likes me,"

* * *

Alexis groaned. "I am _not_ helping you guys bring it over. I'm not. I'm not. I'm _not!_" 

"Here you go," Alexis said quietly, placing the chocolate muffin on the table, before walking off.

"Wait,"

She sighed but continued walking towards a table that needed to be cleared.

"Um, I'm Dou-"

"Dougie, yeah I know."

"Oh right," He looked at the ground and was about to walk away when she stopped him.

"Look, (sigh) I dont mean to be rude, but I'm kinda busy now,"

"Yeah, sorry," He looked uncomfortable as he scratched his head.

"And I'm sorry about last night," With that, she walked away, regretting to even have talk to him in the first place.

_"Alexis, its time to cut the cake,"_

_"No, Dad. I'm not moving until he calls,"_

_"He's not gonna call. He's famous now. Why would he waste his time calling a nobody like you?"_

_"Becky, go get the plates." Mr. Stevenson snapped. "Alexis wait!"_

* * *

_Would Dougie Poynter remember his best friend? Or would he just forget, just like he forgot all the promises he made to her?_

_Stay tuned to find out_.

**Okay, well that was the first chapter. I hoped you like it so far. So please please please review and I'll try update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

"**And I'm sorry about last night," With that, she walked away, regretting to even have talk to him in the first place. **

…

"_**Alexis, its time to cut the cake," **_

"_**No, Dad. I'm not moving until he calls," **_

"_**He's not gonna call. He's famous now. Why would he waste his time calling a nobody like you?" **_

"_**Becky, go get the plates." Mr. Stevenson snapped. "Alexis wait!" **_

_**But it was too late. She had already ran to her room, crying.

* * *

**_

Alexis has been staring at the box for over an hour now, and it keeps staring back at her, mocking her. She let out a breathe that she hadn't known she was holding, and sighed just as the door opened and popped in a head without a body.

"Time for dinner," Stephanie, her 5 year old sister, said.

"Ok, thanks."

Stephanie smiled as a delicious smell came flooding into the room. "Hmmm, roast beef and roast potatoes."

"Your favorite," She smiled and patted the space beside her. "C'mon in,"

"Ok," In came the head along with the body. Stephanie took a seat next her sister. "What's in that?" She pointed to the box and looked at her sister.

"Just stuff," She shrugged. It was silent for a while when another delicious smell floated into the room.

"Apple pie, yum!" The 5 year old jumped up onto her feet, and then jumped off the bed, followed by her older sister. But little did they know, all the jumping made the box slide of the bed, spilling all its contents from inside the box.

* * *

"I'm not gonna get up till you agree to call her," Harry said, shifting his weight into a comfortable spot on Tom's back.

"Tom, just call her!!" Danny yelled, annoyed of seeing the same look on his band mate's face, for more then an hour now. "You've been staring at the phone ever since we got back, like she is gonna magically call you …" But his voice trailed off as the phone rang and he watched Tom desperately reach for the phone, completely amused.

Dougie slowly reached for Tom's phone, and brought it up to his ear, while Tom cried out, "It's her! It's her!"

"Hello, Dougie here"

"Oh hey, is Tom there?"

"Tom? He's a bit busy at the moment,"

Dougie pulled a face, the suddenly, a huge light bulb went on over his head. "What's he doing? Taking a big dump, that's what he's doing. Call back in like, say… an hour? Bye…" He hung up the phone and shook his head. "Nosy," then walked off towards his room.

"Evil!!" Tom yelled from the floor. "Eeeevil I tell you! Ahhh!"

Danny chuckled. "Genius,"

"Ok, nice to know…" Marty said, as her and Kia drove to Alexis place.

Kia turned her head slightly. "Was he busy?"

"Yah… you could say that," She said, her eyes widening a bit. "Why don't you give Danny a call?"

Hearing his name, Kia giggled to herself and grabbed her phone.

…

Danny grinned. "Oooh it's her!" He flipped open his phone. "Hi," he said in a sly voice.

_Giggle. "Hi Danny, it's me Kia."_

"Oh hey Kia, what's up?"

"_Well me and Marty were wondering if you and the others wanna go catch a movie then maybe dinner…?" Giggle._

"Movie then dinner?" He looked at his band mates and gave them two thumbs up. "Yeah I'd love too."

"_Great. We'll meet you at your hotel room in half an hour?" _

"Great. It's a date. Bye…" He threw his phone on the couch and slow danced around the room by himself.

"Movie and dinner huh? Oooh!" Harry teased, with a sulking Tom still underneath him.

"That would've been me and Marty!" He whined. "Me and Marty!"

"It still is, they're coming over in a half hour. So get ready boys. It's gonna be a big night!"

Hearing this, Tom use all his strength to get up, making Harry fall back with a loud _THUMP!_

"Wahoo!" Tom joined Danny slow dance around the room when Dougie came out, asking what the noise is all about.

"C'mon! Get ready!" Marty yelled, dragging Alexis to her room.

"But I just had dinner!" She whined. "I'm stuffed!"

"Aww Alexis!" Marty pouted. "Please?"

"Yeah for us… Please?" Kia joined in and opened the bedroom door. "It's gonna be fun…." But her voice trailed off as soon as she saw the mess on the floor.

……

"…_so please leave message after the beep. BEEEP! Hey guys its Kia, sorry for the short notice but something came up so we have to cancel. Sorry again. I'll call you later Danny, bye." _

"Nooooo!!" Danny yelled. "No no no no nooooo!!!"

….

"So he never called again?" Marty picked up a photo and looked at it before looking at her best friend.

She nodded.

Kia touched her arm gently. "You poor thing,"

Alexis closed her eyes. "I didn't think he'd come back."

"Is that why you didn't want to come to the show with us?"

She nodded again.

"Why did you tell us? We would've understood." Marty said.

"So he's the boy you were telling us about? Your friend from Essex, the one you hung out when you visit your dad?" Kia asked, staring at the photo of Dougie and Alexis who both looked so happy.

Another nod.

"That son of a dog," Marty whispered under her voice. "When I get my hands on him…" She pretended to choke someone and shook the living daylights out of them.

"He didn't even remember me," Alexis whispered, wiping her tears away. "He saw me twice and didn't even remember his own best friend." She shook her head. "Sorry, _ex_-best friend now."

The trio fell silent until Alexis chuckled a bit. "What a coincidence both your parents got transferred to here when they did,"

Kia smiled. "And that was the first time I was glad we were moving,"

"Me too," Marty nodded.

"What do you think it was?" Tom asked absent mindedly.

Harry shrugged. "Must've been big."

"So big to have to cancel a date with yours truly," Danny added.

"Maybe it was the thought of seeing Tom after hearing about him taking a dump?" Dougie grinned.

"I'm gonna kill you," Tom said angrily, but calmed down a bit and continued. "But not right now, I'm too sad to kill anyone."

"I hear yah," Danny agreed and buried his head in his hands.

_Mr. Casson stared him at. "Douglas, homework?" _

"_I didn't do it," His eyes darting around the room, finally landing on his best friend who shrugged._

"_You didn't do it? May I ask __why__ you didn't do it?"_

"_Um… I was, uh… I…I was at a funeral?" _

_Alexis' eye brow's shot up and stared at her best friend, slightly amused._

"_Is that so?" Mr. Casson asked, his eyes boring in Dougie._

"_Yeah. My uncle…Michelan…gelo died?" He said, more like a question then a fact. "Yeah, my uncle Michelangelo just past away. It's so sad," He hung his head slightly then slowly lifted it to see it the teacher believed him. _

_Mr. Casson's face was serious at first but then softened a bit and he nodded. "Very well, but I except to see your homework on my desk, tomorrow afternoon."_

_Dougie nodded and began to walk but not before getting stopped by the teacher _

"_I'm so sorry about your lose,"_

"_Me too sir. Me too," Dougie said before walking over to his desk and giving Alexis a low five as he walked past her._

…

"_A funeral? Genius!" Alexis laughed as the two walked out of school. "I'm so using that one next time," But little did she know was that, that excuse turned out to be a reality.

* * *

_

**What's gonna happen to Dougie the next time Marty sees him?**

**What for chapter 3 to find out.**

**Well, that was the end of the 2****nd**** chapter. Thanks for reading and pleas review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Summary: When an old friend, or rather, ex-friend, came back into her life, someone she last expected to see in Leicester, Alexis Stevenson's world was turned upside. With photographers capturing every minute of her life and linking her to someone she wanted nothing to do with, she was driven over the edge to a point where it was too much to handle. Could this old ex-friend be the person she really needs when she last expects it or would he just leave her to remember the pain and agony she had felt two years ago? **_

_(A/N: The information I use in this story about the McFlyer's aren't always true or correct but please don't kill me for that. Just bear with me and go along with it k? Ta.)

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

"**I'm gonna kill you," Tom said angrily, but calmed down a bit and continued. "But not right now, I'm too sad to kill anyone." **

"**I hear yah," Danny agreed and buried his head in his hands.**

…

_**(Flashback)**_

_**..."A funeral? Genius!" Alexis laughed as the two walked out of school. "I'm so using that one next time," But little did she know was that, that excuse turned out to be a reality.

* * *

**_

For the next few days, the McFlyer's have been popping into the Harley Café for what seemed like every lunchtime and sometimes even breakfast if they had the time. Each having their own reason why:

For Tom – it was to see Marty.

For Danny – it was to see Kia.

For Harry – well Harry just liked the food and coffee

And for Dougie – he did like the food here but that's not the reason why. He wanted to find out who the girl was. The one who won't leave his mind. She wasn't like any other girl he has met, no. This girl doesn't even seem to care that he exists. And that's the beauty of it.

"…So I've tracked down his where abouts and I am proud to say, that I have found him." She nodded her head in the direction of the booths and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Kia whispered as she sipped her coffee.

Alexis thought for a moment but shook her head in the end.

Marty tore her eyes away from the booth or rather, Tom, and looked at Alexis with wide eyes. "What?! Why not?"

"Look, I don't care alright." _Liar,_ her mind was saying. "And quite frankly, neither does he."

"So your just gonna give up?" Kia stared at her with gentle eyes. "Your just gonna give up on your 9 years of friendship with him, just like that?"

"He did, didn't he?" By now, her eyes were welling up with tears but she blinked them away. "So why cant I?"

Her friends wanted to say something more but decided to stop, when they noticed a tear drop hit the counter.

"Look, I gotta get back to work." She stood up and walked off, avoiding any eye contact with anyone.

……..

After Alexis was out of earshot, the two friends looked at each other.

"So do we tell him?" Marty asked.

Kia shrugged. "We cant. She's already told us not too."

"What if she really does want him to know but just doesn't want to get hurt again?" Marty looked at across the room then looked back at Kia.

Kia considered it for a moment and nodded. "True," After a moment of thinking, she shook her head in frustration. "I cant stand seeing her like this. What do we do?"

And just like that, Marty thought of something.

That same night, after the baseball practice, Kia was texting Marty to finalize the plan.

"Texting Danny again are we?" Alexis said, putting her gear into the boot.

"Um, yeah," She quickly put her phone away. "So we off to Marty's then?"

Alexis shook her head. "You know what; I'm not really in the mood. Sorry,"

"But you have too!" Kia cried, a bit to fast apparently.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously

"We haven't had a girl's night in, in a while, that's all." Kia pouted and flattered her eyelashes a bit, before Alexis caved in. "Yes!"

"I better not regret this," She mumbled.

…..

But oh boy, did she regret it. Big time.

Dougie's heart skipped a beat. He looked at the ground as soon as she sat down.

"Oh hey guys," Marty smiled, slightly winked at Kia before turning back to Dougie. "So as I was saying, where you from Dougie?"

Dougie stared at his feet. "Corringham, Essex,"

Kia raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

He nodded, still staring at his feet.

"Huh, funny. Alexis is from there too."

Dougie looked up, just as Alexis shot Kia a look. "Really?"

"Mmmm hmmm,"

Marty smiled. "Interesting,"

…

As the night continued, Dougie noticed Alexis hadn't said much. He kept looking at her, trying to catch her eye but she wouldn't look. He sighed.

"So you were only 16 when you joined the band?" Kia asked, while stealing glances at Alexis.

"Yeah," Dougie nodded.

"Wow, what did your friends say about that? They must've been happy for you." Marty said, throwing a glance at Alexis who seemed to find her finger nails extremely interesting.

"Uh…" he shrugged but then slowly smiled. "Yeah, actually, she was."

Alexis looked up slightly.

"She?" Kia and Marty said at the same time.

"Yeah, I… I only had one friend." He slightly smiled to himself then added quietly, "She was great."

"What happened to her?" Danny asked, completely out of the blue but completely interested in what the youngest member of McFly was saying.

"Yeah," Harry added. "What happened to her? What's her name?"

Kia and Marty looked at each other, and then at Alexis, who looked back at them.

"After I left, I just… I dunno." He shrugged. "I tried calling her but-"

"Liar!"

Everyone fell silent at the sudden outburst.

Alexis stood up and shook her head. "Liar," she whispered before running out of the room.

"Alexis wait!" Kia stood up; about to chase her but someone had beaten her to it.

"_Alexis!" _

She shook her head. She didn't want to hear it.

"_Alexis wait!"_

She picked up her pace.

"_Please! Wait!" _

She shivered as a gush of wind came swishing pass her and she regretted not taking her car.

"Alexis!"

He felt like kicking himself. How could he have been so stupid! His best friend. His _only _friend he had when he was younger and he didn't even notice her. _Stupid!_ He thought to himself. _Stupid. Stupid! STUPID!_

"Alexis please!!"

He looked everywhere until he finally spotted her up ahead. "Alexis wait!!" He ran even faster, and finally grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Alexis wait,"

"I'm done waiting!" She suddenly stopped and turned around.

He looked at her, her tears running down her cheek. All he wanted to do was wipe them away.

"I've waited for over 2 years for you!" She yelled. "2 years! And not one measly single phone call!"

He shook his head. "I tried call-"

"No you didn't!" By now, tears were running freely down her cheek. "I waited. Waited for a call, or a text or even an email but nothing. Nothing Dougie!"

"Well it works both ways, doesn't it?" He said, defensively.

"You think I haven't tried?" She shook her head frantically. "The time I needed you the most, you weren't there."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked at the ground and hesitated. "Forget it,"

"No," He grabbed her arm. "WhatHe looked h?" er in the eye and noticed how much sadness and anger was bottled up inside of her.

She shook her head, more tears coming down her cheek. She slowly wiped them away with the back of her sleeve then whispered, "Mom died 4 months after you left."

HIs whole body went numb. He didnt know what to say. He didnt know what to do. Hug her? Say something? His mind was blank.

After a moments silence, she whispered. "I gotta go..."

Its been weeks now since that night happened, and Kia and Marty are still feeling guilty for that little get together.

"Alexis, im sorry..." Kia kept whispering as she rubbed her friends back.

"Me too," Marty added. "Lexy, we really are sorry. We didnt mean too say anything."

"No..." Alexis finally sat up. "No, it not ur fault. You didnt say anything. I did. If i just kept my mouth shut..."

"You wouldnt have to if it wasnt our idea to set that, that get together." Marty grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "We're sorry. We really really are."

"Guys, its alright. Really. Just... dont do it again." She smiled sheepishly and shook her head. "Whos hungry?"

Despite being a bit concerned about their friends turn around, they decided not to mention it since this is the first time in weeks since shes being herself again. Well, kind of anyway. But still, having half of Lexy's personality back to normal is better than having no Lexy personality at all.

"You go."

"No you go."

"You've known him longer!"

"Just because i met him a couple of hours before you guys did, doesnt mean i've known him longer." Harry defended himself but then stopped and sratched his head. "Or does it?"

"See?!" Tom shoved Harry towards Dougies bedroom door, ignoring Harry's "Hes not gonna want to talk" comment..

_knock knock._ "Dougie..?"

"Unless you've come to tell me that Alexis has forgiven me and that shes my best friend again and that im not a huge jerk, then dont even bother."

Harry shot Tom an "i-told-you-so" look and closed the door, but not before Tom replying, "Your not a huge jerk to us, if that helps."

Harry quickly shut the door and bored his eyes into Tom. " _"Your not a huge jerk to us..." _? What was that?!"

"What?!"

"You couldve just said, "Your not a huge jerk" and leave it at that," Danny said, shaking his head.

"Yeah and now hes gonna think that not only Alexis thinks hes a jerk but the whole world does too." Harry scoffed. "Good going moron!"

"What? Im... im sorry." Tom looked at his band mates but then his eyes shot to the youngest members bedroom door.

"Tell it to him, not to us." Harry shook his head. "Im going out for a smoke."

"But you dont smoke?" Danny asked, confused.

"True." Moments of silence passed and he said, "Maybe i should start,"

"Nooo!" Both Tom and Danny shouted.

"No no no no no." Danny sat up and dropped his magazine. "Smoking kills dude. Not only you (he points at Harry then to himself and Tom) but us too." After a dramatic pause he added, "Do you want us to die? Do you... do you really want the spotlight that much that your trying to kill of the most handsomess rocker in the world?" He pointed to himself again and beamed but the shook his head and got all serious again after a pillow (or two) came flying at his head. "You cannot smoke."

"Ookaay, sorry then Mr. Im-to-handsome-to-die-from-second-hand-smoke. Geez, keep your panties on." Harry shook his head and walked out onto the balcony, while Danny positioned himself on the couch and continued reading his magazine while Tom had other things on his mind.

He knocked on his band mates door, and got a very pleasent reply (hint the sarcasm) which said, "Go away or i'll cut you." Tom ignored that threat and opened the door to see Dougie buried under his duvet covers, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed.

"Dougie?"

"Go away. I have a pair of scissors. Its just somewhere in this room, somewhere but not here. But i will cut you,"

"Doug, listen.. I just wanted to say im sorry." He shoved his hands into his pocket, unsure of what to say next. "About what i said earlier, i didnt mean it like that.."

"You didnt mean to say that not only does Alexis think im a huge jerk but everyone else does too?"

"Not us...?"

"So its true!"

_Crap i said it again! _Tom shook his head. "No Dougie im sorry, it just lipped out. Look man, im sorry. I really am. Im sorry about everything. Im sorry about Alexis and about what happened between you too. I really am." With that, he left the room, leaving Dougie to think about what he had said.

Still feeling limp about everything, Dougie slowly sat up and stared out the window. "Its not Toms fault," He said to himself. "Hes only trying to be a good friend and now i made him cry."

"Im not crying," A voice suddenly answered from the other side of the door. "Im just sad but not crying."

Dougie slowly smiled and got to his feet. He opened the door to see a sad looking Tom sitting there, his back up against the door. Dougie offered a hand and he grabbed it. "Apology accepted." Dougie smiled and gave his band mate a hug.

Harry pretneded to wipe a tear from his eye."Aww this is so sweet, its disgusting."

Danny chuckled. "Way to kill a moment Harry. Nice."

* * *

**Will Alexis be able to forgive DOugie just as easily as Dougie forgave Tom? FInd out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary: When an old friend, or rather, ex-friend, came back into her life, someone she last expected to see in Leicester, Alexis Stevenson's world was turned upside. With photographers capturing every minute of her life and linking her to someone she wanted nothing to do with, she was driven over the edge to a point where it was too much to handle. Could this old ex-friend be the person she really needs when she last expects it or would he just leave her to remember the pain and agony she had felt two years ago? **_

_(A/N: The information I use in this story about the McFlyer's aren't always true or correct but please don't kill me for that. Just bear with me and go along with it k? Ta.)

* * *

_

_**Recap:**_

**Harry pretneded to wipe a tear from his eye."Aww this is so sweet, its disgusting."**

**Danny chuckled. "Way to kill a moment Harry. Nice."

* * *

**

"I'm home!"

Alexis' head spun around, as if she had just fallen from a high and into hell. _Just when things were getting better, __she__ has to come home. _Alexis groaned to herself as she buried her head further under her pillow.

"Anybody home?"

_Anybody care? I think not._ Just as she got into a comfortable sleeping position, the devil himself walked into the room.

"Loser, where is everyone?"

"Well hello to you too, _Rebecca_." Alexis mumbled sarcastically.

"Very funny. Where is everyone? Im home. Doesnt anyone care?"

"Nope." Alexis forced herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, just as Rebecca scrunched up her nose.

"Oh God, your room smells."

"Well it smells a whole lot better then your room." And just a few minutes after she said that, a freakishly terrifying scream came from the other side of the house.

"I guess she agrees." chuckled Alexis as the doorbell rang. She quickly changed, grabbed her keys and wallet and headed for the door when she heard a "Im gonna kill you!" threat from Becky.

"Hey and welcome to hell."

"I take it that Becky's home?" Kia grinned as she stepped inside.

Alexis nodded. "You got that right. So wheres-" but she got cut off as an angry Rebecca stormed into the room. "I can see you like your new room,"

"_What_ happened to my room? Wheres my dressing table? Wheres my bed?!"

"Sold it. To that old lady down the street. You know, um whats her name?" Alexis scratched her head and tried to remember. "The one with all the dogs? Mrs Tucker i think.Yeah she needed a bed for them since she doesnt believe in kennels and that dogs are just like people. So we sold it to her."

"You _what?! _You sold it the dog lady? Are you nuts?! What am i suppose to sleep on now?!" Rebecca demanded furiously.

"How about your _bed_ in your _dorm room _at your _college_." She answered, empathsising on certain words. "You know, the college dads paying for so you can get smarter? Not that its gonna help." Mumbling the last part.

"Where is he?! I want to speak to him now! NOW!"

"Alright, keep your hair on. He's at work, in Paris. Wont be home for another 3 weeks. Or was that Uncle Monty?"

"It better be Uncle Monty coz, 3 weeks? I cant even spend another 3 more minutes with you, let alone 3 weeks!"

"Well then go home,"

"Why dont you go home!?"

"I am home!" Alexis shook her head.

"Ahh! Alexander Lily Stevenson! Wheres Dad? You better tell me _now _or im gonna kill you." Just as Rebecca was moving towards Alexis, a voice suddenly spoke up.

"Wait... If you kill her then how are you suppose to know where your dad is?" Kia gave Rebecca puzzled look but then stopped. "Oh uh sorry, please continue."

And just Rebecca was about to, two bodies walked into the room and everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"Um, whats going on?"

* * *

**Who could it be? **

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is a short chapter i know but i just wanted to see if you guys could guess who i had in mind. Post a review stating who u think it is. Its just a little something i wanted to do, to see if you guys are thinking like me, coz you know, great minds think alike? haha, so please review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap: **__**"Wait... If you kill her then how are you suppose to know where your dad is?" Kia gave Rebecca puzzled look but then stopped. "Oh uh sorry, please continue."**_

_**And just Rebecca was about to, two bodies walked into the room and everyone stopped dead in their tracks.**_

_**"Um, whats going on?"**_

* * *

Alexis stood frozen in her spot as someone she didn't want to see again stood there, right in her doorway.

Becky's mouth dropped. Literally. "Dougie?" She couldn't seem to believe her eyes. Even going up to touch him. Well more like harass him actually. Quite funny actually, but Alexis didn't have time to laugh or crack a smile. _What's he doing here? WHY is he here?! _She stared at Kia hoping she could read her mind telepathically. And as if Kia was suddenly a mind reader, she understood what Alexis was thinking.

She shrugged and rushed over to Lexy. Both girls exchanged a look then all eyes landed on Marty who stood in between Becky and Dougie. She looked up at Dougie, getting ready to grab her phone. "Do you want a restraining order? I can call the cops now if you like?"

All Dougie heard was muttered laughter from behind him, but that sounded a million miles away. He didn't even feel anyone poking his chest. He was too busy staring at Alexis, trying to catch her eye but she wouldn't look at him. '_Please… look at me!'_ He thought to himself, desperately.

Marty was the first to recover from the awkward silence that had occurred and quickly spoke up. "Okay crazy lady," she called out, shooing Becky away from Dougie. "Get away, or I am gonna call the cops on your behind."

Becky pulled a face but didn't argue. She backed away a bit; still unable to get out the daze she was in from seeing _the _Dougie Poynter.

"Hi guys!" Marty waved at her two best friends who stared at her as if she were insane. "You guys ready to go?"

Alexis suddenly felt ill. She felt her face all hot and red even though she had lost all colour when she spotted _him_ standing in the doorway. She backed up a bit, dazed and confused about what was happening. She felt her hands shaking, and then suddenly her legs gave in. She was ready to feel the hard ground beneath her when she felt two strong arms beneath her weight. Arms she had longed for, for the past 2 years. Arms she had once felt safe in. Arms that once felt comforting, but are now cold as stone. She looked up at him. At his eyes. They looked so sad, and lost. She couldn't bear the pain, so she quickly looked away.

He felt her body tense up in his arms, but he couldn't let her go. He had missed this. Holding her. Feeling her skin against his. It was still there. The feeling that made his stomach flutter with butterflies every time they touched. She looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. The sadness. He suddenly felt ashamed. Had he done this to her? Taking away those once sparkling eyes of emerald green, and turning them into the sad eyes he is seeing now? It felt like a lifetime, just staring at those still beautiful eyes of hers when she looked away. He sighed.

She heard him sigh as she tore her eyes away from his. She curled herself into a ball, fending herself, until he let her go. She slowly felt his arms slip out from under her. She looked up and realized she was lying on the sofa, and heard muffled whispers in the background. She looked around the room, trying the find his gaze but he was gone. Gone. Again.

* * *

Sorry it's been a while since my last update. I know it was yonks ago and I'm really sorry. Hopefully people are still reading. (Fingers crossed!) Its a bit short but Please review. Enjoy =]


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap: She slowly felt his arms slip out from under her. She looked up and realized she was lying on the sofa, and heard muffled whispers in the background. She looked around the room, trying the find his gaze but he was gone. Gone. Again.**_

He couldn't stand seeing her like this.

So sad.

So upset.

All because of him.

He made her like this and he hated himself for it.

He watched her curl up into a ball, just like she did when she was younger when she got scared.

_Scared of me, maybe? Scared of getting hurt again?_

He couldn't take the last thought so he slowly put her on the sofa and backed away. He felt a million eyes on him and he didn't like the attention. He became dizzy and lost his balance as he took a seat on the porch steps outside. He heard soft footsteps behind him and a hand on his shoulder.

He buried his head in his hands as the hand rubbed his back.

He appreciated the silence. He appreciated whoever it was to just let him be but also let him know that he or she was there for him.

After what seems like forever, the voice spoke up.

"Just give her time," It was Kia. He could hear the sadness in her voice. "She'll come around."

"But what if she doesn't?"

Kia stared at him. She could hear the brokenness in his voice as she spoke. It broke her heart, just as much as it broke seeing Alexis like this.

"I know I screwed up." He shook his head. "I know that."

"Just give her time. That's all she needs right now."

It had been a week since she had last saw Dougie. A whole week seemed like a whole year. She stared at herself in the mirror and placed her hands firmly on the basin for support.

Her mind flashed back to last week at her place and her hand gripped the basin even harder.

Having his arms beneath her for support felt like stone, but deep down, she longed for his warm comforting arms she once felt safe in. The only place she felt safe in actually. Being with him, she never had a care in the world. She didn't need anything or anyone else. All she needed was to be with him and that was that.

After his departure 2 years ago, she couldn't find anything to replace that feeling during his time away. Come to think of it, she never _did _find anything to replace that feeling. And thinking about this more and more just made her realize something. Even though she didn't want to admit it and that she's angry at him, or whatever emotion she gets whenever she sees him, truth is, she misses him.

She misses his touch.

His arms around her whenever she got cold.

Or when she got scared.

The sound of his heartbeat.

The rhythm of his breathing.

But what she misses the most is the fact that she can be safe around him again. Rather then build a little bubble to protect her from getting hurt again.

She stared long and hard at herself in the mirror before she sighed. She tightened the towel around her and stepped out of the bathroom and got changed.

Dougie stared at the phone for hours on end. Hoping, praying that she would call.

He misses her.

He misses everything about her.

Her eyes.

Her voice.

Her soft skin.

The silkiness of her hair.

Everything.

He sighed. _Time. _He thought to himself. _Just give her time. That's all she needs. _

He sighed again and looked around the room. He heard footsteps and whispers coming from the other side of his door then a quiet knock.

"Dougie?"

It was Kia. She was hanging around here a lot. Guess her and Danny are getting a bit serious now. She's been staying the night quite a bit. Usually when Danny brought home girls, he really disliked them, but Kia, she was different. He liked her. They were getting pretty close as well. And he liked that. She was kind.

"Yeah?" He slowly sat up and ran his fingers though his hair.

"We're all heading to Harley's Café. Wanna come?"

He stared at her. And as if she could read his mind, she said. "Alexis is coming."


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

"We're all heading to Harley's Café. Wanna come?"

He stared at her. And as if she could read his mind, she said. "Alexis is coming."

* * *

She stood across the road, staring at Harley's Café. Watching people walk in and out. Laughing and joking with friends or accompanied with there good old laptops and briefcases.

She could just see Marty with her back against the window. Her wild blonde curls neatly put into a ponytail.

She sighed and slowly crossed the road. _Why oh why did I agree to this?_

Within a few seconds, she was outside the café. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether to open the door or not, or to just go home, seeing as they haven't seen her yet.

"You want me to get that for you or are you just gonna stand there?"

* * *

_She's not coming._

Dougie stared at the door. Every time the door opened his heart skipped a beat. But every time, _every time_ it was not her.

He added what seemed like the twentieth packet of sugar into his coffee.

"Do you want some coffee with that sugar?" Kia mused.

He heard the others chuckle a bit he just shook his head and grabbed another pack of sugar.

The door opened again and he looked up, only to be disappointed that it was just some dude and was about to go back to his coffee when _she _walked in.

"Thanks," Alexis quietly said and walked into the café.

"Your welcome," he smiled and she felt her stomach do somersaults. "So I'll see tomorrow night then?"

"Ok," she slowly turned around and began walking to the others but not before throwing

a glance over her shoulder at Grant. He smiled again and she quickly took a seat next to

Kia, who nudged her, but she just shrugged.

Dougie's heart sank. And when I say sank, I mean _Titanic _sank. That, along with the feeling like someone had ripped out his heart and stomped on it for hours then shoved back into his chest and stitched his chest back together while he was still awake with no painkillers. Ouch.

He stared at her but of course she wouldn't look at him, so he continued to rip endless amounts of sugar packets into his coffee a bit more aggressively.

_Does she hate me that much?_

* * *

All throughout this little gathering they had, everyone was acting normal. Well sort of anyway.

Kia would nudge Alexis while Marty gave her a few what-was-that-about look. But of course, Alexis would just shrug. She _didn't _even know what that was about. It was weird. She wasn't even herself when she spoke to Grant. She was someone else. Someone like… her sister Rebecca. Flirty.

Alexis through a few glances across the room at Grant and his friends, and he would smile that smile of his and of course, her stomach did somersaults.

But then she would look at Dougie (subtly of course) and her stomach would do triple somersaults with a thousand butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

_Triple somersaults with a thousand butterflies fluttering in my stomach? What's up with that?_

She was one confused puppy.

* * *

So would Alexis go on her date with Grant tomorrow? Or would she back out of it because of her new weird feelings she never knew she had for her former best friend Dougie?


	8. Chapter 8

**Recap:**

**Alexis through a few glances across the room at Grant and his friends, and he would smile that smile of his and of course, her stomach did somersaults.**

**But then she would look at Dougie (subtly of course) and her stomach would do triple somersaults with a thousand butterflies fluttering in her stomach.**

_**Triple somersaults with a thousand butterflies fluttering in my stomach? What's up with that?**_

**She was one confused puppy**.

* * *

_Flashback_

_**3 Years Ago**_

"_Dougie," She breathed a sigh of relief as she threw herself into his open arms. She sobbed silently as he wrapped his arms around her tighter. _

"_Shhh," he whispered. "It's okay. I promise." _

_She felt his arm wrap around her waist and she smiled. He kissed her cheek and she smiled again._

* * *

And from that sweet little moment they had, the next he did, it had turned terribly wrong.

First it was a small confrontation, next thing you know, it turned into a huge fight and it was all because of her.

The whole thing was a blur. All she heard was a few words being exchanged, someone yelling and next thing you know, and things started to get broken. Sirens in the far distance came closer and closer. She tired to wipe the tears away; trying to make everything clear but the tears would remain, blurring her vision all over again.

She suddenly became tired and remembered closing her eyes for a mere second, and when she opened it up again she was in a hospital room. Someone was lying on the bed, their hand gently stroking hers. When she looked up, her body filled with relief.

"Grant!" she breathed a sigh of relief as she threw herself into his open arms. She sobbed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Shhh," he whispered. "It's okay. I promise."

She looked up at him, and she saw a speck of sparkle in his eyes, a small smile forming on his face.

"I nailed him," He smiled, and hugged her tighter, and that's when she remembered what had happened.

* * *

_**Harley's Café**_

"_Just let me grab m things 'kay," She said and got onto her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as she heard someone, just a few tables away, moan._

_She heard Grant mutter under his breathe as he pulled away. "What's his problem?" _

"_Grant, don't worry." Alexis assured him but he wouldn't drop it. _

"_What does he want with you?" He asked, looking her in the eye, his face curious._

_She sighed. "It's a long story, but hey," she tugged on his arm as he was about to turn around. "I'm with you now. And that's all that matters." _

_He smiled his infamous smile that always got her. She felt his arm wrap around her waist and she smiled. He kissed her cheek and she smiled again._

_And then that person moaned again. _

_Alexis grabbed onto her boyfriend's arm, trying to hold him back but it was pointless. "Grant, don't. Please." _

"_Babe, stay back." He said before reaching the moaner's table. "Dude what the hell is your problem?" _

_The whole café fell quiet, trying to watch the commotion. "Excuse me?" Harry asked, while standing up._

"_I wasn't talking to you dweeb, I'm talking to him." He shoved his hand and Dougie who stood up to defend himself. _

_The McFlyer's all stood up. _

"_Cant I get any peace and quiet while kissing my girlfriend, without you moaning just because she's mine and not yours?" _

_At the word 'girlfriend', all eyes landed on me. They all burned through my skin like hot acid but the one that burned and hurt the most was Dougie's eyes. They stared at me with anger and sadness at the same time. It was a fighting battle between the two emotions but the sadness won and his eyes soon flooded with the saddest eyes I've ever seen and it felt like I was punched in the gut; which I probably deserve. _

"_I'm talking to you" Grant shouted and shoved Dougie back who stood there motionless, just staring at me. Grant sighed angrily and threw the first punch which knocked Dougie into a table and to the ground, his hand placed over his jaw. _

"_Grant! Stop!" Alexis yelled and ran over to him, trying to make him stop but it was useless. _

_She was crying when she saw the two guys trying to pull Grant back, pulling him away from Dougie. But he got away._

_You could see the anger in all the McFlyer's as they stood around Dougie, especially Tom. He was raging. And with all this anger inside of him he got up from where he was and walked up to Grant and shoved him onto the nearest table, which came crashing down onto the ground, and the poor people sitting at that table jumped up in shock._

_Alexis jumped in fright. She quickly ran up to Grant and held onto him protectively. "Someone call 911!" _

* * *

She stared into space as her arm tightened around him. She laid her head on his chest and listened to his breathing. It was uneven at times. He had a punchered lung from where the broken plate went into his side, and maybe a broken rib. But he kept saying it was worth it. He rubbed her back and whispered, "So much for our first date huh?" He chuckled and kissed her head, before he slowly drifted to sleep.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out. She looked at the caller ID but didn't pick it up; instead she turned off her phone. She felt a tear roll down her cheek but she just blinked it away. She couldn't face them again.

* * *

**OK, so I hoped you liked this chapter. Keep reading and I'll update more. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

It has been two rough months since that incident at the café.

And in those two months, Alexis has;

Left her job at the café; She couldn't stand the thought of being there again after everything that happened.

Not spoken to any of her friends; she has shut them out because she is too scared to talk to them.

Spent all her time with Grant, in-between finding another job.

Been skipping baseball practice because she A) is with Grant and B) dreading seeing Kia and Marty.

Even though she misses her two best buds, she's dreading the next conversation she's going to have with them. She can already see it in her head; lots of yelling, someone crying, someone getting angry and walking off.

She sighed.

She stared at the ceiling as she felt someone touch her foot gently at the end of the bed.

"Hey," the person said but she didn't look up. Just stretched her arms up, gesturing she wanted a hug. He chuckled and hobbled his way over to her.

"Where's your crutches?" She asked as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and lay there next to her.

"Kitchen. I _can _walk you know." He whispered into her hair.

"I know, I know. I'm just worried."

"I'm fine. Scouts honor." He smiled and lifted her hand to his mouth is kissed it gently. "I love you."

She felt her heart speed up a bit but just. She smiled at him and kissed him but didn't say anything. And she knew she should've but she wasn't ready to say those 3 words yet. And he knew it.

"I'm gonna go meet the boys now." He kissed her head before getting up and grabbing his things. She watched him make his way to the door and was taken aback by the words that came out of his mouth next, "Go home." And he was gone.

* * *

He didn't say it like, "Go home, I don't want you here," kind of thing.

It was more like. "Go home. See your family and friends," kind of thing.

And it bugged her a bit.

She didn't want to go home. She just wanted to stay away from them. Okay. So maybe that's not true. She misses them like crazy but she just isn't ready to face them yet. Any of them but she knew she can't avoid them any longer, so she grabbed her things and made her way back _home._

* * *

_I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She looked out her window and could see the lights on meaning someone was home.

_No one has seen you yet, you can always go back home._

She turned on the engine and was about to make a break for it when,

"Lexy?"

_Busted._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not updating; haven't really been on here in a very very long time, as you can tell. _

_Ill update once in a while but will hopefully finish this story in between assignments and exams, eek. (Wish me luck for them coz I'm gonna need it!) _

_Anyway, after a loooong time, here is the next chapter; Chapter 10._

_**Recap:**_

_**I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come. Stupid, stupid, stupid!**_

_**She looked out her window and could see the lights on meaning someone was home.**_

_**No one has seen you yet, you can always go back home.**_

_**She turned on the engine and was about to make a break for it when,**_

_**"Lexy?"**_

_**Busted.**_

* * *

Alexis froze. She didn't want to move. She _couldn't_ move. Her body suddenly shut down on her.

"Lexy, I can see you."

_Sadly enough, you can see me._ She thought to herself. She forced herself to turn around, or at least to do _something._

Her body seemed to move against her will. Her hands slowly turned off the engine and after a moment or two, they opened the door.

After what seemed like forever, she looked up and forced a small smile on her face. "Hey, Kia."

* * *

_Ok this is awkward..._

Alexis looked up at Kia, wondering what her friend was thinking.

Kia hadn't spoken a word to her after moving the silence between the two inside; and it was beginning to freak her out.

"Kia, say something, please." Her heart sank as her friend shook her head. "I messed up ok. I know that."

"Why'd you do it?"

Alexis slowly shrugged. She ran her finger around the rim of her coffee mug and sighed. "I couldn't face you guys. I felt horrible for what had happened so I did what I thought was best. To bolt; to leave when I had the chance."

"So you decided to just drop us out of her your life for good?"

A bit startled by the tone of voice Kia was projected, she tried to defend herself. "I didn't do that."

"Yeah you did! I tried calling you but your phone was always off. Always. You never answered any of your messages; we pretty much never heard from you again."

"I'm sorry,"

"Sorry isn't good enough Alexis." Anger burned in her eyes.

"I was scared ok! I saw the way you all looked at me when I left with Grant." She could feel the tears forming behind her eye lids. "The look of sadness and hatred written all over your faces."

"You hurt us Lexy, you hurt Dougie..."

"But I'm not with Dougie! Can't you all get over that!" Alexis shoved her coffee mug away and stood up. "I'm not with him, all those times I waited for him, I'm done; I'm over it."

"He cares about you,"

"If he cared about me then he would've called me like he promised! He would have come back when he said he would! He would have remembered me when we met at that _stupid _concert!"

You could suddenly feel the tension in the air. Kia was shocked to say anything. She couldn't find her words to make this all go away.

"And how do you think that makes me feel Kia?" Tears ran down her cheek but she swiftly wiped them away. "How do you think I felt huh? After ruining the cafe, I couldn't face them again. After Grant took the first punch, my heart sank. I was mad and scared and all I wanted to do was comfort Dougie. There I said it." The anger slowly began to dissolve and her voice croaked. "I wanted to be by his side, telling him it was going to be okay. To hold him again, to just _be _with him, but I was just scared."

Kia wiped her tears away. "But why didn't you? Why did you just take off with Grant?"

"Did you see the way the others look at me? They hated me. Did you see the way _Dougie_ looked at me?" She shook her head and couldn't continue.

By now the two friends were in tears. Couldn't stand it any longer, Alexis took off. She bolted towards the door but when she did saw someone.

Someone she didn't want to see. Or so she had thought.

* * *

He could hear yelling from inside the house. He didn't know what to do but to listen.

His heart sank as every word she said broke his heart.

He hurt her, he knew that but all he wanted to do was to make up for it all.

But _he_ got in the way. _He_ ruined the chance for to say he's sorry and that he loves her.

He was about to turn and leave when the door flung open.

She was crying; her eyes were red.

He couldn't help himself. His hand softly touched her cheek, wiping the tears away that were freely flowing down her cheek.

He felt her take a sharp breathe, but her eyes slowly closed.

When she opened her eyes again, he noticed the unhappiness in her eyes. They burned into his soul.

He moved towards her, and gently tilting her head up, he leaned in.

What he thought was going to be a mistake, turned out to be the greatest feeling he had ever felt.

A tingling feeling rushed through his body as her lips touched his for a mere second. But just as fast as it had happened, it stopped.

He felt her hand on his chest as she pushed him away, shock in her eyes as she pushed past him.

He couldn't move, all he knew was that he couldn't be without her any longer.

"Alexis wait!"

"_Alexis wait!" _

Those words again.

She was done waiting. But she knew that was a lie despite expressing it so many times.

A part of her; deep down inside her she knew she could wait for him forever if she wanted to. And she did.

She felt his arm around her waist and she knew that this is what she has been waiting for.

_Those lips of his..._ Her whole body melted as those lips brushed up against hers. Her whole body melted as his hands perfectly entwined with hers; her whole body melted as their bodies perfectly fit into each other.

This is where she belonged.

* * *

_Another chapter down my lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed it, please review! I shall try my best to get another one out soon. _


End file.
